Past Returns
by Chegina
Summary: CHAPTER 9 Trunks and Goten have finally settled down with their wives and family until they are kidnapped. Will they be able to find them and recontinue their peaceful lives back home on Earth?
1. Cheena

Disclaimer: I am not going to write this every time so listen and listen good. I do not own Trunks (wish I did) but I don't. I also do not own the names Seto and Tea. This disclaimer goes for every chapter afterwards.  
  
AN: This is a sequel to a previous fic written by Gigi titled "Are you the one?" Check it out if you want to see where this one is coming from or just check this one out.  
  
Cheena's POV  
  
People say time goes by quickly and let me tell you, they are not lying. It has been 3 years since my friend Gigi and I crashed landed on Earth after being shot down by Raditz (the jerk). Luckily for us we ran into the two boys we used to baby-sit, excuse me men. They are now men and our men at that. I still remember as I laid semi-conscious in Trunks arms, him protecting me and making sure I was safe. That was 3 years ago and now my life has changed for the better. In those 3 years, I married Trunks, the young boy I used to look after. Everyone was there for the wedding. Vegeta walked me down the aisle since I don't know my father. I'm not going to get into that story however. I smiled as Trunks said his I do and I said mine. We partied that afternoon and right beside us were our best friends, Gigi and Goten. Gigi was my bridesmaid and Goten was Trunks best man. We were at their wedding so it was only natural that they came to ours.  
  
Trunks and I had enjoyed each other's company and grew closer as two people could become once our first child was born. We named him Li. He has Trunks hair color and eyebrow color. His hair is not like his fathers though, it's medium length. We thought our life couldn't get any better but we were wrong when we had our twins Seto and Tea. Seto has my hair color but has it shaped like Trunks. Tea has Trunks hair color but my very long hair. Li is 5 years old now and the twins are 2. Yeah, my life has changed for the better and I don't think anything can or will change that.  
  
"Mommy, can I go outside and play?" Li asked as he looked up at me. Nodding my head, I watched as my eldest child ran out the door and took off into the cool air. Hearing the sound of crying, I quickly made my way up the stairs to their room. Pushing the door in, I looked to see Tea with a smile on her face while Seto was crying.  
  
"Tea, what did you do?" I asked as I picked Seto up. Trunks always tells me that Tea is just like he was when he was a little boy. I tell him he was an angel but then he says that he was an angel when I watched him. When he was with just Goten, he was a little devil. I can't see him being that but Bulma always tells me its true. Cradling my youngest son in my arms I looked down to see a blue teddy bear on the floor.  
  
"Tea did you toss his bear on the floor?" I asked. Tea shook her head from side to side as she smiled at me. Picking up the bear, I handed it to Seto. He immediately stopped crying as he held onto the bear. Sighing, I placed him back in his crib beside Tea. Seeing that they were ok, I left the room and headed back downstairs. Sitting in the living room, I just wondered when Trunks was going to come home. He went off with Goten to spar like he always did. I would go out and spar with Gigi but not as much. We both spend most of our times with our kids. Trunks spends time with his kids as well but he's always looking for a good spar with Goten or even Li for that matter.  
  
"Hey mom, look what I got!" I heard Li yell. Walking towards the front door I look to see Li with a small chipmunk in his hand.  
  
"That's cute Li but you can't keep him" I said. Li put on a sad face that normally would work for me but not now.  
  
"Can I go spar with dad?" he asked me. I agreed because I love it when those two hang out together. Trunks is always telling me that he can't wait for Seto and Tea to get a little older so he can spar with them as well. He can spar with Seto but Tea is mine. I'm going to train her myself. As I watched Li take off I turn and smile at a family picture on the wall. It's a picture of me in the hospital holding Seto and Tea. Trunks is sitting on the bed beside me with one arm around me and the other holding Li on his lap. Yeah we are a perfect family, it's too bad that there is another saying and it goes all good things must come to an end.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter will be a description from Gigi point of view on her life with Goten. Please review and tell me what you thought about this! I'll be seeing you soon! Thanks for reading!! 


	2. Gigi

My life has been wonderful these past three years!  
  
After reuniting. I ended up living with Goten for a while (Which Goku did not mind, but Chi-Chi had her own thoughts about it!)  
  
Many things happened, but the most interesting one before our marriage was the proposal. When he bent down on his knee and said those words, I thought I was still asleep. I remember the warm tears flowing down my face as I repeatedly said yes as I hugged him like there was no tomorrow. I remember him sliding the ring on my finger. I loved it as he held me in his arms laughing. I love him, and I would never go back to Vegeta with that bastard Raditz waiting for me!  
  
There was a time that Goten (At the time my fiancé) did not understand much about my tail, and Goku did not tell him about the problems that the tail caused him.  
  
Not many people grab my tail, but Goten did as a joke, and did not realize that it drains my energy. Then I passed out eventually after he did not let go. I sure feel bad for him. He did not expect me to black out like that!  
  
Yeah, many wonderful moments escaped us faster than anything else! We eventually had two children! They are both twins, one girl and one boy.  
  
Tokiya is my little girl. She has my unruly brown hair and my white tail, but Goten's eyes. Goren, my son, looks exactly like Goten, except he had brown eyes. He has a brown tail. However, they both act exactly like his father, and me too, but mostly Goten. ( I hope they won't eat as much as him.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy"  
  
"Yes Tokiya?"  
  
"Goren hid my bunny from me!"  
  
Tokiya was crying because Goren had stolen and hidden her favorite stuufed animal. I stared at Goren, and he gave me the cutest look. I couldn't scold him with those eyes of his! So I went and found the bunny and gave it back to Tokiya.  
  
"Thanks mommy!"  
  
And the two little angels I call my children hugged me tightly and continued playing.  
  
It stayed that way until it was time for...  
  
Goten called out. "BEDTIME GUYS!"  
  
"AWWW! DARN!"  
  
Then they marched to bed and I went into bed with Goten.  
  
I enjoy it every night as he hugs me and plays with my hair. How is it I got blessed with him, this angel? I don't know, but I have to thank Raditz for crashing me here on Earth. Nothing feels better than to love someone who truly loves you back. 


	3. Raditz and Kanato

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
*Out in space, the sky was dark except for a few stars. It was completely silent but that soon turned into a loud rumble as two space ships soared side by side towards a certain destination*  
  
Raditz POV  
  
Life has not been well for me these past few years. Gigi is gone, and she never did return the feelings I have for her. And what infuriates me even more, she chose to go back to Earth when she had me and her home planet here!  
  
I swear, if it is the last thing I do, I will find her and bring her back. Those two brats who stopped me last time will pay the ultimate price for interfering with us!  
  
I stared into her empty apartment every day for the past three years. Nothing, I was staring into a dark oblivion. There is only a single ray of light in the bedroom, and it aims by her bed. I can't help but feel lonely as I stare. I miss her.  
  
How dare she leave me! And how does she have the nerve to try and bargain with the king on her future? How idiotic of the king to let an angel leave this planet, not to mention a fierce warrior.  
  
I remember the first day I laid my fortunate eyes on her. Her beautiful eyes, her delicate skin, I knew she had my heart from the minute I saw her. She, along with many other female Saiyans, were drafted for service in the Palace as slaves. I should know, I was only 14 when I saw her. In shackles, the guards mercilessly beat her and other Saiyans. She was the only one who did not give up, and fought. Her bravery is the reason she was an elite.  
  
Eventually, I swore to myself that she would be my mate, and I would settle for no one else. When she left for Earth, I could have sworn that I felt my heart disintegrate. I would never want to hurt Gigi. I love her too much to do that but I must have her with me. She means the world to me.  
  
No one will get in my way! I will have her!  
  
Kanato's POV  
  
How stupid is my so-called king? He let the girl that I had strong feelings for go back to that ridiculous planet Earth. I remember when I first saw her. I was standing guard in front of the kings quarters when she walked by with Raditz beside her. My eyes went wide as I looked at her. Her beautiful long hair was swaying from side to side behind her as her two strands continued to move in front of her face. My eyes moved down from her beautiful face all the way to her curvy body. Watching her walk towards me, I could of sworn she was moving in slow motion. I listened as Raditz tried to teach her the ways of our planet and the language we speak. She tried to repeat what he was saying but it never came out the way it was suppose to. Raditz looked annoyed with her and I just didn't understand that. How could someone be so annoyed with someone so beautiful. She was getting closer and closer and all I could do was look at her. As she walked by me, she looked at me through the corner of her eye. I straightened my face and looked straight ahead like all guards were suppose to but inside I wanted to smile at her. I watched as she looked straight ahead and tried to learn our language. I watched as she walked by me and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I can honestly say she stole my heart from just one glance.  
  
After that one brief meeting I didn't see her again even though I went looking for a her a few times. I occasionally saw her friend Gigi walking around but that was it. I wondered where she was or if she was still here and then I got the news. The king told me that I was going with a small group to splurge a planet. I really didn't want to but orders are orders here. I boarded the ship and waited for whoever else was coming. Can you imagine my surprise and shock when she came aboard. I watched as she took a seat right beside Gigi. All I could do was look at her as she started a conversation with her friend. We arrived on the planet and we did what we had to do. Right before we were to go I decided that it was time I introduced myself. I waited until she was alone to make my move. I approached her and began my introduction.  
  
"My name is Kanato. May I ask what your name is?" I said as I bowed to her. She raised her eyebrows but soon dropped them.  
  
"Cheena!" she said slowly. I repeated her name through my head and just thanked her for having a beautiful name for a beautiful person. Looking at her I realized that I was staring at her for too long by the way she looked at me. Shaking my head, I ran my hand through my long red hair. She smiled at me for the first time and I just gazed at her beautiful smile that fit so beautiful with her gorgeous face.  
  
"You have a lovely name. I've been watching you Cheena and I have arrived at the thought of you being my mate. What do you say?" I asked her. I watched as she stood up and looked at me eye to eye. She smiled again which made me smile. What she said to me is still going around in my head.  
  
"Sorry but I'm not interested" and with that she walked off. I watched her go with my mouth hanging open. I was not in anyway expecting her to say what she said. I mean I'm a good looking guy and I know plenty of woman who would love to be my mate. I felt angry as I watched her disappear out of my sight but soon that turned into determination. Yes, I was determined to change her mind and make her my mate.  
  
Coming back to Vegeta, I remember that horrible day like it was yesterday. I was standing guard by the king when Gigi and Cheena walked in. They both bowed to the king before Gigi started to speak. My eyes locked onto Cheena as she stared at the king. I wished she was staring at me. I listened as Gigi told the king that she and Cheena did as they were asked and now they wanted to go home. My eyes went wide as I heard what she wanted the king to do. My attention moved over to the King hoping he was going to ignore her request and keep Cheena by my side. When he said they could leave, I could swear I saw my life crumple at my feet. I looked at Cheena and the smile on her face and all I could think about was why she didn't smile like that when she looked at me. Anger overwhelmed me as I glared at Gigi. How dare she make such a request? Then I looked at the king. How could he agree to that? What the hell was he thinking? I watched as Cheena and Gigi bowed before they left the room. I wanted to run after Cheena and tell her that she wasn't going anywhere but being on duty I had no choice but to watch her run out of my life. Later on I heard that Raditz went after them, mostly for Gigi and shot them out of the sky. I was highly upset, no pissed off. I didn't care that he shot Gigi out of the sky but why Cheena? How could he hurt her?  
  
When he came back here and after he healed up a bit the two of us sat down and talked. We never really talked before but we both had something in common now. We decided to join together to get back the only people we ever cared something about. I really didn't care about Raditz and Gigi and as I travel in this stupid ship I still don't care about them. The only person I care about is Cheena. I can only imagine her on that stupid planet doing nothing and being miserable. She needs me and I need her and I am going to have her and no one is going to stop me from getting what I want. 


	4. Goten and Trunks

*A few miles down, the sun was shining through the window of the Son family home. Goten woke up as the morning rays crawled upon his face. He smiled as memories flooded his mind as the girl he adored more then anything slept beside him.*  
  
Goten's POV  
  
It's amazing how fast time can really fly. It seems like only yesterday when Gigi first walked into our family's home with her friend Cheena. They were going to baby-sit me and Trunks. Mom had called them because alone and unsupervised, me and Trunks were little devils even though I never agreed with that statement. I had the hugest crush on Gigi the moment she walked through that door. She wasn't like the other girly-babysitters that someone would expect. She understood me, and I loved it. Sometimes she would even spar with me. So one Valentine's day, I decided to surprise her. Besides presenting her with a bouquet of roses, I wished back her home planet, Vegeta.  
  
Little did I know that that was the stupidest thing to wish for.  
  
Since Vegeta was wished back, including its inhabitants, Raditz, another Saiyan who loves Gigi, came and forced her and Cheena to leave Earth and return to Vegeta. I believed that she would return, but the days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months turned to years. I began to think that she had died on Vegeta.  
  
10 years later while Trunks and I were at the beach, a huge metal object came crashing into the sea and we flew over to it. By the broken pieces of metal, two bodies were sinking. Going under, I grabbed one of them and returned to land. Looking at the person in my arms, my eyes saw that it was Gigi but my brain did not. She told me who she was but I couldn't believe her. How could I? The Gigi I knew was dead and even if she wasn't she should be older and not still 18. She tried to tell me who she was but I just wouldn't listen. It wasn't until she showed me something from her time with me that made me change my mind. There she was, Gigi, in my arms after 10 long years.  
  
That crash seriously injured Gigi so I took her to the rejuvenation tanks at Capsule Corps. and healed her. After that, she explained everything, and how she stayed so young along with Cheena. After that, I don't really know what happened. It was wonderful, we ended up getting married and sharing our lives together. To top it all off, she blessed me with two adorable children.  
  
Goten smiled as he looked at Gigi. She had her back to him as she continued her peaceful slumber. Smiling, Goten snuggled back under the covers and inched towards his wife. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer to his body. Feeling his warmth, Gigi turned her body and rested her head on Goten's chest. With a smile on his face, Goten kissed the top of her head before going back into a deep slumber himself.  
  
*In the forest a young man with lavender hair was laying against a tree with his hands behind his head. With his eyes closed and a smile on his face, he thought about his past, his present and his future with the one person who made him the happiest man in the world.*  
  
Trunks POV  
  
I remember when I was younger and Cheena came to baby-sit me. All I could do was stare at her not because she was asked to watch over me but because of how she looked. At the time it was just a crush, I mean I was 8 and she was 18 so it could be nothing more then a crush. I remember when that stupid Raditz came and took Cheena away from me. All he did was tell her that she will accompany Gigi to Vegeta. My blood boiled over as I listened to him. As he left my anger turned into grief and sadness as I looked at Cheena. I could tell she was upset and it was killing me to know that. I remember crying in her arms and her hugging me tight. I never wanted her to go even though I knew she had no choice. When that horrible day came all I could do was watch as Cheena walked out of my life for what I thought was for good.  
  
I never told Goten this and to this day he still doesn't know. From the time Cheena left I felt upset with him. When we trained together I was always a little rough with him. He'd always ask me why I was fighting so hard and I would just glare at him. I don't know why but I just couldn't tell him why I was so upset with him. I mean he was the one who caused Cheena to be taken away from me. As I grew up I led a normal teenage life. I had a few dates but never a true girlfriend. I guess I was still crushing over Cheena. Not knowing whether she was dead or alive made me want to see her more and more  
  
I never thought how my life would turn out and then that event happened at the beach. I saw something hit the water but I didn't know what. As I swam under the water I saw a body sinking to the bottom. Bringing the person to the shore you could imagine my surprise when I saw who I was holding. I always knew or I always wished to see Cheena again and there she was in my arms. I watched as she smiled at me and said my name. I was so relived but still shocked. She looked exactly the way she looked when she left me 10 years ago. Forgetting about that detail, I held her in my arms and flew her over to my home where she was put in a regeneration tank and healed back to normal. Once she was healed we talked about what happened to her and she explained everything to me from the time she left me all those years ago to her crashing back into my life.  
  
Two years after that Cheena and I became husband and wife. That day we said our I do's felt like a dream to me and all I knew was that if it was a dream then I did not want to wake up. She was beautiful when I was 8 and she damn sure is beautiful now.  
  
"DAD!" a small voice yelled. Trunks opened his eyes and looked to see his son floating above him with a frown on his face. The boy was glowing a yellow aura to match the color of his hair.  
  
"Are you going to spar with me?" the boy asked Trunks. Trunks smiled as she looked at his son.  
  
"Let me warm up first Li" Trunks said as he slowly stood up. Stretching out his legs, Trunks looked up at his son and smiled. He was practicing his attacks in mid-air.  
  
My son! Cheena says he's just like me but I say he's just like her. Sure he has my hair color, my eyes and my nose but he has his mother's strength. When he was born my world just grew and then with the birth of my twins Seto and Tea my world almost grew too big that I wasn't sure if I could handle it all at once. I love them all. I look at my kids and I thank my wife for bringing them to me. Then I look at her and thank her for crashing back into my life. I love her more then life itself and I don't think theirs anyone who could ever take that or her away from me. 


	5. Unwanted Visitors

Disclaimer: See the first two chapters  
  
~Gigi and Goten's Residence~  
  
"Goten! Tokiya! Goren! Breakfast!" Gigi yelled as she placed the plates on the table. Looking over all the food she had prepared, she smiled as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Goten was the first to the table followed by Tokiya and Goren.  
  
"Great, I'm starved" Goten yelled as he prepared to dig into the food. Gigi growled as she slapped his hand away.  
  
"Can't you at least wait until I sit down so we can all eat together?" she asked as she glared at him. Goten nodded his head as he placed his hands on the table, one on each side of his plate.  
  
"Pancakes! All right!" Tokiya and Goren yelled together as they grabbed their forks and started to stack their plates. Goten's mouth dropped open as he looked over at Gigi.  
  
"What about them? How come they get to dig in?" he asked. Gigi had a smirk on her face as she looked at Goten.  
  
"Because I'm sitting down now" she said as she started to stack her plate as well. Goten had a shocked look on his face as he watched his family continue to stack their plates.  
  
"Wait for me" he yelled as he dug his fork into an entire stack of 25 and put it on his plate. Gigi, Tokiya and Goren looked at him as he started to stuff the pancakes into his mouth.  
  
"Dad is just like grandpa" Tokiya said as she leaned over near Gigi. Gigi nodded her head as she watched her husband continue his breakfast without stopping for anything.  
  
~Cheena and Trunks Residence~  
  
"Please mom?" Li pleaded as he followed Cheena around the kitchen. Cheena sighed as she walked to the breakfast table and placed 3 plates and 2 bowls on it.  
  
"I've already answered that question Li" Cheena said as she went back to the stove and continued working on breakfast.  
  
"Mom, I wanna go with dad and Goten to spar. I'm really getting stronger, please mom?" Li begged as he stood behind her. Cheena sighed as she placed some scrambled eggs on a large plate along with a few slices of toast and sausages before walked towards the table.  
  
"Fine Li, you can go and spar with your dad and Goten but make sure you're back here so we can go shopping for clothes. You've practically destroyed your other ones" Cheena said as she walked back to the stove to get the rest of the food.  
  
"Yes, thanks mom!" Li yelled as he hugged her left leg. Cheena smiled as she looked down at her son.  
  
"Li, can you go get your dad and tell him to get the twins. Breakfast is ready" she said. Li gave her a salute as he ran upstairs.  
  
"Dad, mom said breakfast is ready" Li said as he went into his parents room. Seeing that his dad wasn't there he proceeded to go back downstairs when he heard yelling.  
  
"Seto! Tea! Don't pull!" he heard his father yell. Going into the twins room, Li had a huge smile on his face as he watched his brother and sister tug on their father's hair.  
  
"Tea! Seto!" Trunks yelled as he gently released their hands. Seeing Li at the door, he quickly handed Tea to him.  
  
"Take your sister downstairs please?" he asked. Li nodded as he carefully carried his sister downstairs. Trunks smiled as he looked at Seto.  
  
"My toy!" he yelled as he reached for Trunks hair again. Trunks pulled back then laughed.  
  
"My hair!" he said as he followed after Li towards the breakfast table.  
  
~Gigi and Goten's Residence~  
  
The food was all gone as Goten and Goren sat back and patted their stomachs.  
  
"That was good" Goten said as he looked at Gigi.  
  
"Yeah mom" Goren said as he looked at his mom as well. Gigi gave a slight bow as she looked at them both. Turning her head towards her daughter, Gigi noticed that she was awfully quiet.  
  
"Tokiya, are you ok?" Gigi asked. Tokiya looked at her mom then sighed.  
  
"I guess! I just have a strange feeling" she said. Goren laughed as he looked at Tokiya.  
  
"You always have a strange feeling. You're just strange" he said as he continued to laugh.  
  
"Am not!" Tokiya snapped as she glared at him  
  
"Are too!" Goren snapped as he glared back at her.  
  
"Alright you two!" Gigi said, silencing them both. Looking over at Goten, her mouth dropped open as she saw him asleep.  
  
"GOTEN!!" she yelled. Goten quickly jumped up and looked around.  
  
"More food? Where?" he asked as he looked around. Gigi, Tokiya and Goren looked at one another then at Goten.  
  
"Aren't you going to spar with Trunks today?" Gigi asked. Goten looked at her for a while then nodded his head. Going towards the phone, he quickly called up Trunks.  
  
~Cheena and Trunks Residence~  
  
"Don't throw that Tea" Cheena warned as she watched her daughter prepare to throw her eggs at her brother. Tea smiled as she dropped the eggs in her hand and start to clap. Sighing, Cheena got up and picked up a napkin. Just as she walked over to her daughter and wiped her hands, the phone rung.  
  
"Can you get that Trunks?" she asked. Trunks swallowed his food then nodded his head. Getting up, he picked the phone up and pressed it to his ear.  
  
T: Hello?  
  
G: Hey! It's Goten!  
  
T: What's up man?  
  
G: Just making sure we were still going out to spar today  
  
T: Yeah, we can go now. I'm finished eating. Oh, and I'm taking Li with me.  
  
G: No problem! I'll take Goren so those two can spar together while we go at it.  
  
T: What about Tokiya? Isn't she going to want to come?  
  
G: Probley! I guess I'll take them both  
  
T: That's fine with...Seto, put that down! Tea, no! I'll meet you in our usual spot  
  
G: What's going on?  
  
T: Food fight! Gotta go!  
  
Trunks hung up the phone and quickly ran over to Tea while Cheena held Seto.  
  
"Must you two do this every morning?" Cheena asked as she looked at her son. He laughed as he smeared eggs on Cheena's shirt and face. Tea laughed as she did the same to Trunks. Cheena and Trunks looked at one another then over at Li who was holding back his laughter.  
  
"Not one word!" Trunks and Cheena said together as they glared at him. Li nodded his head but turned away with a smirk on his face.  
  
~Gigi and Goten's Residence~  
  
"It seems the twins are having their food fight again this morning" Goten said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Where are we going dad?" Goren asked as he climbed out of his chair.  
  
"Well Trunks is taking Li with him to spar so I told him I'd take you and Tokiya as well" Goten said as he looked at his son then over to his daughter. Tokiya just looked at him then turned her attention to her mother.  
  
"Mom, is it ok if I stay home today. This weird feeling just won't go away" she finally said. Gigi looked at Goten then over to her daughter.  
  
"Um...sure, if that's what you want" Gigi said. Tokiya just nodded her head.  
  
"Are you sure Tokiya? You always want to come to spar with Li. Are you sure you want to stay home?" Goten asked. Tokiya just nodded her head again.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go and see your boyfriend?" Goren teased as he smirked at Tokiya. Tokiya growled as she hopped off the chair.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend" she yelled.  
  
"Tokiya and Li sitting in a tree..." Goren started to sing. Tokiya growled as she charged towards him. Goren laughed as he started to run away.  
  
"Get back here!" Tokiya yelled as she proceeded to chase him around the house. Gigi sighed as she rose from the table.  
  
"Goten, make sure you bring Goren back here cause Cheena and I are taking Li, Tokiya and him out shopping for clothes today" she said. Goten nodded his head then turned towards the living room.  
  
"I'm going to blast you" Tokiya yelled as she powered up a ki blast.  
  
"Mom, Tokiya firing in the house again" Goren yelled.  
  
"Tokiya, not in the house" Gigi yelled. Tokiya growled as she put the blast away. Goren had a huge smirk on his face as he jumped up on the couch.  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Goren sang. Tokiya yelled in anger as she jumped on the couch and tackled him. Goten stood in the door way with a smirk on his face and his arms folded across his chest as he watched his kids go at it.  
  
~Cheena and Trunks Residence~  
  
Standing in front of the open door, Cheena held both Tea and Seto while Trunks looked at her with Li standing beside him.  
  
"We'll be back in time for lunch' Trunks said. Cheena smiled as she looked at Li.  
  
"Remember, we're going shopping with Gigi, Tokiya and Goren when you get back" she said.  
  
"I remember mom" Li said. Cheena smiled as she looked at Trunks.  
  
"I'll have lunch ready and these two in some clean clothes as well as myself" Cheena said as she looked at Seto and Tea then down at her shirt. Trunks laughed as he walked towards Cheena. Smiling at the twins, he gave them each a kiss on the forehead before looking at Cheena.  
  
"We'll be back" he said as he gave her a kiss. Cheena closed her eyes and kissed him back.  
  
"Gross! Can we go dad!" Li said as he pulled on Trunks pants leg. Pulling away, Trunks looked down at his son then over at Cheena.  
  
"Go ahead! Get out of here" Cheena said with a smile. Trunks smirked then ran out the house, taking off into the sky with Li right behind him. Cheena stood in the door way and watched them go until she couldn't see them anymore.  
  
"Better get you two cleaned up. Daddy got cleaned up and now its our turn" she said as she walked into the house closing the door behind her.  
  
~Gigi and Goten's Residence~  
  
"We'll be back in no time" Goten said as he looked at Gigi. Goren sat on his father's shoulders with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Tokiya and Li..." he continued to sing. Tokiya, who was standing beside Gigi, glared at him.  
  
"Cut it out Goren. Now Goten, make sure he's back here by lunch. We have to go shopping" Gigi said.  
  
"You got it! Ready Goren?" Goten said as he turned his head slightly and looked up at his son.  
  
"Ready dad" Goren said as he gave him a thumbs up. Goten returned his gesture then looked at Gigi.  
  
"See you later" he said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Gigi smiled as she pulled away slowly. Goten smirked as he looked at Tokiya.  
  
"You sure you don't want to go?" he asked. Tokiya nodded her head as she held onto Gigi's pants. Goten smiled as he ruffled his hand through her hair.  
  
'Let's go" he said to Goren as he opened the door and took off into the morning sky. Gigi and Tokiya watched from below, Gigi with a smile and Tokiya with a frown. After Goten and Goren were no longer in their sites, Gigi looked down at Tokiya.  
  
"So, what do you want to do this morning?" she asked. Tokiya shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her mother.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me" she said. Gigi smirked as an idea popped in her head.  
  
"You can help me wash those dishes or you can start cleaning your room" Gigi suggested. Tokiya sighed and moaned as she looked at her mother. Dropping her shoulders, she slouched back into the house. Gigi had a smirk on her face as she watched her daughter head in.  
  
"Well you said it didn't matter" she said as she slowly closed the door behind her.  
  
~Off in a Remote Area~  
  
The dust blew over the ground, as a slight wind blew through. Just then the dust picked up speed as did the wind. The light blue sky, suddenly showed two sparkles as they came closer and closer to the ground. Suddenly the two sparkles emerged as two round pods, both heading towards the ground at rapid speed. With two loud thuds, the pods hit the ground. As the dust settled, the pods remained still until all the dust blew away. With a quick beep, both doors opened up and out stepped two figures.  
  
"About time we landed" Raditz said as he stretched his legs. Wrapping his tail around his waist, he looked over at Kanato.  
  
"Yeah, how long were we in there anyway?" Kanato asked as he wrapped his tail around his waist as well.  
  
"Who cares, let's just find Gigi and the other one and get out of here. I can't stand this ridiculous planet" Raditz said as he looked around. Kanato nodded his head as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"I sense Cheena. She's not too far from here" he said as he looked at Raditz.  
  
"Yeah and neither is Gigi. The two aren't together though. We go get them and bring them back here. If you run into anyone take them out" Raditz said as he raised his fist in the air.  
  
"I know that! Just don't screw up" Kanato snapped as he took off. Raditz growled as he watched Kanato go.  
  
"We'll see who snaps at who once we get back" he said as he took off in the opposite direction.  
  
~Cheena and Trunks Residence~  
  
"There! Now don't we feel clean?" Cheena asked as she looked at her kids. Seto and Tea both had smiles on their faces as they looked at their mother. Cheena smiled as she looked at their outfits. She had Seto in a blue overall pants while Tea was in blue overalls as well but instead of pants, it was a skirt at the bottom.  
  
"Now, mommy has to change shirts" she said as she picked the twins up. Carrying them into her and Trunks room, she set them on her bed as she took off her shirt.  
  
"I want that!" Tea said as she reached for Cheena's shirt.  
  
"Mine!" Seto yelled as he reached for it as well. Cheena laughed as she picked her shirt up.  
  
"No, its mine" she said as she tossed it on her chair. Putting another shirt on, she pulled it over her stomach just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Wanna go see who that is?" she asked as she looked at the twins.  
  
"Yes" Tea and Seto said together. Smiling, Cheena picked them up and left the room. Going down the stairs, she walked towards the front door. Putting the twins down, she opened the door.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?' she asked. The man smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"Cheena!" he said with a smile. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she looked at him.  
  
"Do I know you?" Cheena asked as she held onto the door.  
  
"Of course you do. The name is Kanato. We met on Vegetasai, remember?" Kanato asked. Cheena just stared at him with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I do remember hearing that name before. May I ask what are you doing here?" she said.  
  
"I've come to take you home and make you my mate" Kanato said. Cheena's mouth dropped open as she looked at him.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked in shock. Kanato was about to speak again when he noticed the twins by Cheena. Seto was holding onto Cheena's left leg while Tea held onto the right. They both had their eyes narrowed as they looked at Kanato.  
  
"Who are they?" Kanato asked as he stared at them. Cheena looked down at the twins then over to Kanato.  
  
"Look, I don't know who you are but I think you better leave. C'mon kids" Cheena said as she prepared to close the door. Kanato growled as he pushed the door back open.  
  
"Why did you call them kids?" he slightly yelled. Cheena narrowed her eyes at him while he growled at her.  
  
"Mommy!" Tea said as she tightened her grip on Cheena's pants. Kanato's eyes went wide as he looked at the little girl.  
  
"MOMMY! THESE ARE YOUR KIDS? YOU HAVE KIDS?" Kanato yelled. Seto growled as he held onto Cheena's leg a little tighter.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Cheena yelled as she tried to close the door but Kanato pushed it open again, this time pushing Cheena to the side and coming in.  
  
"I don't think so! I came here for you and I'm not leaving here without you" Kanato said. Cheena growled as she held onto her kids and stared at Kanato as he kicked his head back and started to laugh.  
  
~Gigi and Goten's Residence~  
  
Gigi smiled as she hummed a song that she used to sing to herself as she washed the dishes. Tokiya sat in the living room with a smile on her face as she watched cartoons.  
  
"Tokiya! I'll make a deal with you! If you get some of your stuff cleaned up in your room, I'll let you buy one more toy then Goren when we go the mall later" Gigi yelled as she cut the water off and dried her hands.  
  
"Tokiya?" Gigi questioned as she pushed open the kitchen door and looked in the living room. Seeing no one there she walked to the staircase.  
  
"Tokiya? You up there?" she asked.  
  
"I'm cleaning the room, mom" Tokiya yelled back as she continued with her room. Gigi smiled as she leaned on the banister.  
  
"An extra toy works every time" she said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Walking to the door, Gigi opened it and her mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"Hey Gigi, miss me?" Raditz asked as he stood in front of her with a smirk on his face and his arms folded across his chest. Gigi just shook as she looked at him. Raditz laughed as he walked forward, causing Gigi to take a few steps back.  
  
"What are you doing here Raditz?" Gigi finally said as she stared at him.  
  
"Can't a guy go see his girl whenever he wants?" Raditz asked. Gigi growled as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Get out of my house. You have no right to be here" she yelled. Raditz smirked as he took a step towards her.  
  
"Now why would I want to leave? I traveled all this way to see you Gigi and that's all you have to say to me? I'm hurt!" Raditz said with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"No! I was hurt after you shot me out of the sky and then proceeded to attack me while I was down. Only a coward attacks someone while they're down. If you were a real warrior you would of fought me face to face but you were too scared" Gigi yelled slightly. Raditz growled as he took another step towards her.  
  
"Don't let me ever hear that word out of your mouth. I'm not scared of anyone or anything" Raditz slightly said with his voice raised. Gigi smirked as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"You sure were scared of Goten and Trunks when they beat you down that day" she said with a confident smirk. Raditz's eyes went wide as he stared at her. Taking one more step towards her, he finally stood face to face with her. Pulling back his hand, he quickly brought it back across Gigi's face. Her head turned slightly as she quickly turned it back and glared at him.  
  
"MOM!" Tokiya yelled as she ran down the stairs. Quickly, she ran in- between Gigi and Raditz. Raditz had a scowl on his face as he looked at the child in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business. Leave my mom alone" Tokiya yelled as she clenched her fists at her side. Raditz glared at her then over to Gigi.  
  
"You have a brat? With who?" he yelled. Gigi had a scowl on her face as she looked at him.  
  
"Yes! I have two kids which has nothing to do with you. Now get out of my house" Gigi yelled. Raditz clenched his fists as he glared back down at Tokiya. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the tail wrapped around her waist. A sly smirk appeared on his face as he looked at Gigi.  
  
"I came to bring you home and make you my mate" he said.  
  
"You're not taking my mom anywhere" Tokiya yelled. Gigi had a smirk on her face as she looked at her daughter but that soon turned into a frown when she heard laughter. Raditz had his head back as he continued to laugh. As he slowly stopped laughing, he looked down at Tokiya.  
  
"Oh but I am little one..." he said as he looked up at Gigi.  
  
"...Your mother will be mine and no one is going to stop me from making that happen...not even you!" he said with a slick smirk on his face. Gigi narrowed her eyes as she took her fighting stance, prepared to protect herself and her child if need be.  
  
AN: Next Chapter: The battle is on between Kanato and Cheena as well as Raditz and Gigi. Will the kids get involved and more importantly...will Goten and Trunks be able to help? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	6. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: See first and second chapter  
  
~Cheena's Residence~  
  
"Look, I want you out of my house" Cheena yelled. Kanato just laughed as he approached her. Taking a step back, Cheena held the twins close to her.  
  
"I told you, I'm not going anywhere without you" Kanato said with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"And I'm telling you, I'm not going anywhere with you" Cheena said. Kanato started to laugh again as he continued to walk towards Cheena.  
  
"Mommy, make him leave" Tea said as she continued to back up with her mom. Cheena looked down at her then over at Seto. He was glaring at Kanato, as if, daring him to touch his mother.  
  
"Enough of these games Cheena. Let's get out of here now" Kanato said.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't know why you want me as your mate. I already have a mate as you call it" Cheena said.  
  
"Whoever you got to mate with you cannot compare to me" Kanato yelled.  
  
"No, you can't compare to him" Cheena yelled back. Kanato growled as he charged towards Cheena. Pushing her kids behind her, Cheena quickly took her fighting stance and charged towards him as well. Going for a right punch to the jaw, Cheena had the edge but then again, so did Kanato. Ducking under, Kanato unraveled his tail from around his waist and wrapped it around Cheena's neck.  
  
"MOMMY" Tea yelled as she ran towards her mother. Kanato growled as he watched the little girl come towards her mother.  
  
"Tea...stay back...please" Cheena said as she held onto Kanto's tail which was tightening around her throat. Tears fell down the little girls face as she continued towards her mother. Kanato smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"Can't you hear? Your mother said get back" he said as he pulled his foot back and kicked Tea in the chest.  
  
"NO!" Cheena yelled as loud as she could as she watched her daughter go sailing back, finally falling to the ground with a sickening thud. Cheena's eyes went wide as she watched her daughter struggle to get up. Water formed in her eyes as she, looked at Kanato through the corner of her eye.  
  
"You bastard" Cheena yelled as she started to scream. Powering up, a bright light flashed in front of Kanato's eyes, causing him to release her. Turning around quickly, Cheena unleashed a fury of left and right punches to his face. With one last punch, Cheena watched with satisfaction as Kanato head turned with the last punch. Her happiness soon faded as she saw the smirk on his face.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" he asked. Cheena started to shake as she started to move back. Kanato laughed as he pulled back and punched Cheena in the face. Cheena's head turned immediately. Kanato continued to laugh as he reached into his pocket. Pulling out, what looked like a gold necklace, he quickly put it around Cheena's neck.  
  
"What? What is this?" Cheena asked as she tried to pull the necklace off. Kanato laughed as he pulled out a small remote.  
  
"You'll see" he said as he pushed a button. Suddenly the necklace tightened up around Cheena's neck. As she struggled to breath, Kanato pushed another button. The necklace started to glow before it emitted bolts of electricity. Cheena screamed in pain as the electricity flew through her body.  
  
"MOM!" Seto yelled as he charged towards Kanato in a fit of rage. Barely reaching his knee, Seto started to punch and kick him. Kanato looked down and grabbed Seto by the back of his shirt. Holding him up, Kanato stared at him.  
  
"What a waste? I can't believe she mated with some weakling to produce you" he said. Seto growled as he struggled to get out of Kanato's grasp.  
  
"Let me help you runt" Kanato said as he pulled his arm back. Bringing it forward, he harshly tossed Seto into the wall. Seto went through it with a loud crash.  
  
"Seto..." Cheena barely said as she fell to her knees. Kanato started to laugh as he walked over to Tea and picked her up.  
  
"Go join your brother" he said as he threw her through the hole in the wall and watched as she landed right beside her brother. Smirking, Kanato raised his palm towards the twins.  
  
"Please...don't hurt them...I'll go..." Cheena said before she collapsed on the ground. Kanato looked back at her and smiled. Dropping his hand, he walked over to her.  
  
"I knew you would" he said with a laugh. Looking around the house, he frowned at all the pictures of Cheena and her family.  
  
"Gotta get rid of these" he said and with that he started to blast away anything and everything. Going in a small room, he picked up Seto and Tea. Walking into the living room, he quickly laid them down on the ground.  
  
"I'll let your daddy find you. You'll wake up soon and when you do, you won't have a mother anymore" he said as he walked over to Cheena. Bending down, he scooped Cheena up into his arms.  
  
"Time for me to take you home" he said as he ran out of the house and towards the ship  
  
~Gigi's Residence~  
  
Raditz smirked as he inched closer to Gigi and Tokiya. The little girl growled as she took her fighting stance. Gigi just kept stepping back.  
  
"C'mon Gigi! Come back to me! We were happy when we were young!" Raditz kept advancing to her but Gigi kept stepping back.  
  
"Raditz, no! I'm happy here! Go find someone else!" Gigi yelled.  
  
"No one can replace you love" Raditz said with a smirk on his face. Gigi felt disgusted at these words, however, they immediately disappeared when she hit the wall. There was nowhere to run now.  
  
"Tokiya lets get out of here" Gigi yelled as she pushed by Raditz and started running with the pink-haired girl. Raditz laughed as he wrapped his tail around Gigi's thigh causing her to fall and Tokiya to fall out her arms. Tokiya stared on with fear in her eyes as Raditz angrily sent Ki blasts all over the house, sending parts of it in flames.  
  
"Leave my home alone" Tokiya yelled as she lunged for Raditz but he put up a good fight with her and left Tokiya as a bloody mess on the floor. Gigi screamed in horror as she saw her bleeding daughter lay motionless on the burning floor.  
  
"Whether or not you like this Gigi, you are coming back. And once I get you away from that lower class-warrior who doesn't deserve you, you'll one day thank me!" He looked down at her with a huge, smug smirk on his face.  
  
"How dare you Raditz! Come here and try to interrupt my happy life? If you truly loved me, you'd leave me alone to be happy with Goten! I love him, not you!" with that Gigi spat into Raditz's face with a scowl on her face.  
  
"So, you've decided to do this the hard way huh?" Raditz yelled as he wiped his face then held his breath as he threw an odd looking weapon into Gigi's face.  
  
"What kind of cheap trick is this?! Huh?" Gigi asked as she looked at the device. The weapon had released a light blue mist in front of her face. Slowly, she felt her eyelids grow heavy as they started to droop and sink to a close.  
  
"You monster" She then suddenly fell into a deep slumber resting in his arms. Raditz snickered at these final words and walked off, leaving Tokiya, and the house in shambles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tokiya's eyes slowly fluttered open as she stared at the ruined house. Wincing in pain, she held her arm as she managed to sit up, her blood- spattered body up.  
  
"Mom!" she yelled. No answer. Tokiya just kept using every last inch of her energy to search. But Gigi was not in her wrecked home.  
  
"That mean man took Mommy..." she said in a low tone. Tokiya was miraculously able to stand up.  
  
"I gotta go find Dad" she said as she ran out of the house. Before she could take off, see sensed more trouble.  
  
"That feels like its coming from Aunt Cheena's house" she said as she switched direction and flew towards Cheena's house.  
  
"Huh?!" Tokiya said as her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the living room. It was completely wrecked and destroyed. Hearing crying, she looked to see Seto and Tea hugging each other while crying. Running up to them she started trying to calm them down. She smiled as they started to hug her.  
  
"So, the same thing happened to you. Who could do this? C'mon guys, we gotta go find our dads" Tokiya said as she picked the twins up. Supporting them both under each arm, she quickly took off towards the woods. Not stopping to even catch a single breath, or to try and stop her bleeding, she continued to run like there was no tomorrow. Tokiya's eyelids slowly started to fall as fatigue of the battle, running, and loss of blood caught up with her. However, she managed to catch a glimpse of Li up ahead, by himself. Meaning he was probably waiting for his turn to spar. Despite her weakness, she ran up to him.  
  
"Li!" she yelled as loud as she could. Startled, Li turned around and smiled as he recognized Tokiya's voice, but his mouth dropped in shock once he saw her blood all over her body and his brother and sister crying.  
  
"Tokiya!" he yelled as he quickly ran up to her and stared at her gashes. Tokiya, from the lost a tremendous amount of energy, started falling forward with the twins in her arms. Quickly, before she hit the ground, Li caught her, and sat down as he laid his siblings beside her.  
  
"Tokiya? What happened?" he asked as he looked at the twins then Tokiya. Tokiya stared at him for a moment, then sharply turned her head away as she coughed out some blood. Then she stared back at Li, straight into his eyes.  
  
"Someone.... someone took Mommy and Aunt Cheena. I.... tried to fight the man who took mom, but, he got the better of me" she said just before she shut her eyes and blacked out right there. Dropping his mouth in shock Li stood up, not knowing what to do.  
  
"My mom? Aunt Gigi! Gone?" Li said over and over as he looked at the twins. They were still crying as they held onto each other Growling in anger, Li ran towards his father and everyone. Finding them, he started explaining what Tokiya had just said moments ago.  
  
~Over in the secluded area~  
  
Kanato dropped down with Cheena still unconscious in her arms. He smiled as he brushed one of her strands out of her face.  
  
"You still are beautiful. After all these years, you still look the way I remembered you" he said. His smile dropped as he noticed the ring on her left hand.  
  
"You won't need this anymore" he said as he took the ring of her hand and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Stealing are we?" Raditz said as he landed beside him with Gigi in his arms.  
  
"No just taking something she won't need anymore" Kanato said as he lifted Cheena's left hand up to show no ring. Raditz laughed as he looked down at Gigi's left hand. Removing her ring, he quickly tossed it inside his ship.  
  
"Now lets get out of here before those fools they call mates come" Raditz said. Kanato nodded his head as he walked into his ship. Sitting down, he held Cheena in his arms.  
  
"It's getting crowded in here" he said. Raditz just rolled his eyes as he climbed into his ship as well.  
  
"Well you can always leave the girl here" he said as he closed the door to his ship.  
  
"And you can always shut up and lets go" Kanato yelled as he closed the door to his ship. Soon the dust rustled under the two ships and blew around as the ships took off into the air. Soon the bright light blue sky was turned into darkness as the ships headed straight back from whence they came, Planet Vegetasai. 


	7. Rescue Ship

Disclaimer: Check first two chapters.  
  
Goten, Goren and Trunks just stood in shock after hearing everything that Li just told them.  
  
"There has to be some mistake. Are you sure...where is Tokiya?" Goten asked as he looked at Li. Turning around, Li pointed behind him. The guys looked to see Tokiya laying on the ground and the twins beside her slowly halting their tears from falling down their face.  
  
'Who did this?" Trunks asked as he leaned down near Li and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Tokiya didn't say" was all Li said. Growling, Trunks stood up and looked at Goten.  
  
"You take your kids and check out your house. I'm going to go check out mine. Meet me at Capsule Corps cause that's where I'll be" he said as he walked past Li and over to Tokiya and the twins. Looking at their dad, Seto and Tea both reached out for him. Bending down, Trunks picked them up.  
  
"Let's go Li" he said as he took off. Taking a look at Tokiya, Li turned back towards Goten.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" he asked. Goten just stared at him, no response escaping his lips. Looking down at Tokiya, Li quickly flew off after his dad and siblings. Goten watched him go then walked over to Tokiya. Picking her up, he quickly took off towards his home with Goren quickly following.  
  
~Trunks Residence~  
  
Landing in front of his home, Trunks quickly ran towards the front door and walked in. His eyes went wide at the destruction in front of him.  
  
"How could this happen?" he asked as he placed the twins down on the floor. Turning around, he saw Li looking around in shock as well.  
  
"Stay here" he said as he walked towards the stairs.  
  
"But dad..." Li started before Trunks turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Don't question me! Now stay here with Seto and Tea" he yelled as he quickly ran up the stairs. Nodding his head, Li just looked around at the hole in the wall and everything else in his home that was now destroyed.  
  
"This doesn't make sense! Who would do this?" Trunks said as he checked every room upstairs. Coming down the stairs, he looked to see Seto and Tea sitting on the floor but Li was no where to be found.  
  
"Li?" he said as he stood by the twins. Walking towards him, Li held a broken picture frame in his hand.  
  
"Who took mom?" he asked as he looked at the picture. Trunks just looked at him then at the picture in his hand. It was a picture of the entire family with goofy looks on their faces.  
  
"I don't know but I'll get her back and who ever did this will pay. I promise you that" Trunks said as he clenched his fists in anger. Walking over to the twins, Trunks picked Tea up and held her. Looking her over, he noticed a few scrapes on her. Looking down at Seto, he noticed the same thing.  
  
"I think your brother and sister got involved with this as well. They have a few cuts on them. Get Seto and let's go" Trunks said as he started towards the front door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Li asked as he picked his brother up.  
  
"To grandma's house" Trunks responded as he took off into the air with Li and Seto behind him.  
  
~Goten's Residence~  
  
"Who did this?" Goten yelled as he looked around at what was left of his house. Goren slowly walked around, looking at everything from the holes to the burnt marks on the walls and on the floor. Slowly moving her eyes, Tokiya looked up at her dad.  
  
"Dad?" she said. Looking down at her, Goten produced a weak smile on his face but it soon faded away with a scowl.  
  
"Tokiya, what happened here? Who did this?" he asked. Tokiya looked at him then around the house.  
  
"I don't know. Mom called him Raditz or Radish or something like that" she said. Goten's eyes grew wide as he heard what his daughter just said.  
  
"Raditiz!" he yelled as he clenched his teeth. Looking up at their dad, Goren and Tokiya had puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
"Do you know him dad?" Goren finally asked. Looking down at his son Goten just frowned. Putting Tokiya down, Goten walked around the house, surveying the mess for himself.  
  
*I remember that name. He was the one who attacked Gigi all those years ago but why is he back now. Is he the same one that took Cheena? What would his reason be?* he asked himself as he bent down. Brushing some of the debris away, he looked at a half charred picture of him and Gigi on their wedding day. Picking it up, he just dusted it off. His eyes narrowed as he placed the picture down and stood up. Looking around the house, Tokiya quickly ran upstairs and to her room. Walking inside, she quickly grabbed a small book with a pen attached and a bag.  
  
"I'm not leaving this here" she said as she placed the book in her bag then placed the bag on her back. Looking around her room she quickly ran out and down the stairs. She looked to see her dad and Goren looking up at her.  
  
"Let's go!" Goten said as he turned towards the front door and left. Goren and Tokiya just nodded their heads as they flew off after him, never asking where they were going.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
~Kanato's ship~  
  
Looking out the small window, Kanato just smiled as he saw the planets and a few meteors pass by. Looking down, his smile seemed to increase as he looked over Cheena, who was still asleep in his arms.  
  
"I've been waiting for this day for a long time Cheena. The day when I would see you again" he said as he raised his hand and moved a strand of hair out of Cheena's face. With his index finger, he gently traced it down her face towards her lips.  
  
"So beautiful! I have been in love with you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. You don't know how hurt I was when you left me but now you're back and I will not loose you again" he said as he placed his finger on her lips. Cheena's eye's fluttered slowly before opening up all the way. Looking up, she saw Kanato smiling down at her.  
  
"What? Where am I? Where are you taking me?" she asked as she attempted to sit up but Kanato held her in place on his lap.  
  
"I'm taking you home" he said. Cheena stared at him for a few minutes before she looked towards the door and at the small window. Seeing nothing but blackness caused her to look back at Kanato.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked. Smiling, Kanato ran his hand over Cheena's hair.  
  
"Back to Vegetasai where you belong...as my mate" he said as he pulled Cheena's scrunchie out of her air, letting her long hair flow across his lap and towards the floor. Cheena's eyes went wide for a second but soon her expression settled down into a scowl across her lips.  
  
"You have no right to take me away from my family. Turn this ship around and take me back or else" she yelled. Kanato just smirked as he showed her the remote in his hand.  
  
"In case you've forgotten, you still have that necklace around your neck so if I was you I'd forget about that planet or the people on it" he said. Cheena just stared at him then at the remote.  
  
*As long as he has this thing around my neck I'm at his mercy. I'll go with it for now but as soon as it comes off, I'm going home but after I teach him a lesson* she said to herself. Smiling, Kanato proceeded to run his fingers thru her hair as they sailed on.  
  
~Raditz Ship~  
  
Gigi slowly opened her eyes and immediately felt someone on top of her, breathing warm air on her gently at a steady rate. Slowly her vision cleared and her eyes widened in shock and fear. She looked to see Raditz sleeping, laying directly on her with both his arms wrapped around her lower back. She broke out in a cold sweat as her abdomen and private area suddenly broke out in pain. She took a careful look at Raditz and herself nervously, ignoring the pain.  
  
*What is going on? This ship is so small and yet this fool is sleeping on me. And why am I in pain?* she asked herself as she looked at him. Looking Raditz over, she noticed that he had absolutely no clothes on whatsoever. Her eyes grew wide as she attempted to move him and felt something between her legs.  
  
*Oh no! He didn't!* she yelled to herself as she turned towards the floor of the ship, noticing her clothes laying there as well as his saiyan armor.  
  
*The dirty bastard had sex with me while I was knocked out...WHO IN THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?? FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, HE'S STILL IN ME!!!* she yelled to herself. Angrily, Gigi used all the strength she had and pushed him off of her and onto the floor. She placed her hands over her body to try to cover up although it proved useless.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Raditz asked as he looked up at her from the floor of the ship.  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? HOW LOW CAN YOU BE TO SCREW ME WHILE I'M KNOCKED OUT?" she screamed at him at the top of her lungs. Raditz just stared up at her with a smirk on his face as he started to put his clothes on.  
  
"Would you of let me have fun with you if you were awake?" he asked as he chuckled a slight laugh. Gigi growled at him as her muscles tensed up on her body.  
  
*He thinks this is funny!* she yelled to herself. Raditz grinned at her as he tossed her some saiyan armor and clothes. Pushing the clothes on the floor, Gigi glared at him.  
  
"My clothes Raditz...NOW!!!!" she yelled. Smiling, Raditz quickly tossed her gi to her and watched as she quickly got dressed. Tying the strap across her waist, Gigi clenched her hands into fists.  
  
"You know, you look cute angry" Raditz said with a smile. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Gigi quickly jumped towards him and pinned him against the ship's door.  
  
"I hate you!" she yelled as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. Raditz just grinned as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her off of him. He smiled before he pushed her back into the seat behind her.  
  
"I think you should sit down. I know you're anxious to return home but you have to wait a little while longer" he said as he started to laugh. Gigi just growled as she looked at him.  
  
*I have no choice but to listen to him. Even if I did manage to free myself I haven't flown one of these things in years. If I did subdue him, he'd probley break free, no, I'll wait. Wait until we get there and then he's mine* she said to herself as a slight smirk appeared on her face.  
  
~Capsule Corps~  
  
"Raditz! Isn't he the same guy who..." Trunks started as Goten nodded his head and cut in.  
  
"Yea, but it doesn't make any sense. I mean I can understand him taking Gigi since she told me about his feelings for her but why would he take Cheena?" he said.  
  
"I know! Cheena never mentioned her time on Vegetasai. She always said she learned a few things but that's it. Why would Raditz want to take her too?" Trunks said. Leaning against the wall, Goten just shrugged his shoulders. Just then Bulma walked in and sat down.  
  
"Tokiya's all healed up and so are Seto and Tea. The twins were cut up really bad. Who would do that to them? They're just toddlers" she said. Thinking of his kids hurt only made Trunks growl out loud.  
  
"We know who attacked Gigi and he's probley the same one who went and took Cheena as well but where would he take them?" Goten asked as he looked at Bulma.  
  
"I don't know, I mean, he could of taken them anywhere" she said.  
  
"Wait a minute! The last time Raditz was here didn't he want to take Gigi back with him?" Trunks asked. Goten's eyes lit up as he heard what Trunks just said.  
  
"That's right! He probley took them back at Vegetasai. We've got to go there and bring them back" he said as he stood up straight.  
  
"But how do we know that's where he took them?" Bulma asked. Looking at his mom, Trunks had a smirk on his face.  
  
"It's the only place he can go and I don't sense him around here so he's got to be traveling back by now. Mom, we're going to need a ship and quick" he said.  
  
"I have one that I just finished working on. Its kinda large but it will serve you all some good. Do you want me to get Goku and Vegeta to go with you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Thanks Bulma but Gigi and Cheena are our wives so we should be the ones to go and get them back on our own." Goten said. Bulma just nodded her head.  
  
"Mom, I don't know how long we'll be gone so do you think you could watch the kids for us? I don't want them coming with us. We don't need to loose or get anyone hurt that shouldn't be there" Trunks said.  
  
"I'd love to watch the kids and yours too Goten. Just hurry up and get back here. You know how much saiyan's eat and feeding 5 of them plus Vegeta is going to be a lot of work" Bulma said. Trunks and Goten just laughed as Bulma laughed along with them. Peering behind a wall, Goren, Li and Tokiya heard everything that their dad's said.  
  
"I can't believe they want us to stay here while our moms are with this guy" Goren said as he moved away from the wall along with Li and Tokiya and walked down the hall.  
  
"What did he look like Tokiya?" Li asked as he walked beside her. Tokiya looked at him then at the floor as she walked.  
  
"I don't really remember him all that well but he had on this outfit and had a tail like mines and moms and had black hair that was long and kinda stood out in his head" she said.  
  
"We'll we're going to find him and make him pay for what he's done" Li said as he stopped walking.  
  
"What are you talking about? We can't go" Goren said as he stopped walking as well along with Tokiya.  
  
"Well I'm going! I'm not going to let him get away with hurting my mom or Tokiya" Li said. Tokiya quickly looked up at Li then back at the floor. Her cheeks slightly turned a red color but no one noticed.  
  
"So how are we going to do this then?" Goren asked.  
  
"We get on the ship before our dads do and hide. When we get there we go and find our moms" Li said.  
  
"But Li, if they find us they are going to kill us" Goren said.  
  
"Maybe they'll be happy that we decided to help them out" Tokiya added in as she slowly lifted her head.  
  
"Yea, now lets go. I know where grandma keeps her ships. We'll leave Tea and Seto here so grandma could have someone to look after and they won't get hurt" Li said. Tokiya nodded her head but Goren still looked at little skeptical.  
  
"C'mon Goren! Don't you want to get your mom back?" Li asked. Slowly Goren nodded his head. Grabbing his arm, Li pulled him along.  
  
"Then lets go!" he yelled as he let him go and ran down the hall towards the back where the ships were kept. Tokiya quickly ran after him with Goren following slowly behind them.  
  
"So what modifications have you made to this ship mom?" Trunks asked as he walked beside Goten and Bulma.  
  
"Nothing special. This one does have a gravity enhancer so you two can train while you're heading to Vegetasai" Bulma said.  
  
"Yea, yea but what about the food? How much did you put on the ship?" Goten asked with a grin on his face. Trunks rolled his eyes as Bulma laughed. Walking towards a door, Bulma pressed a button making the door slide to the side. Walking in, the three of them looked at a rather large ship.  
  
"This it?" Goten asked. Bulma nodded her head as she walked to the control panel. Trunks and Goten walked over the ship and looked it over.  
  
"This should get us there and back" Trunks said as he looked at Goten. Goten nodded his head as he looked at the ship.  
  
"Hey, the door is open" he said as he looked at the entrance onto the ship. Trunks looked to see the door opened then looked at Goten.  
  
"Mom probley forgot to close it" he said.  
  
"We should go say bye to the kids. We don't know how long we'll be away from them" Goten said.  
  
"We should just go. If we go and say bye then their going to cry and beg to come along and knowing us, we'll cave in and take them along." Trunks said. Goten nodded his head as he climbed aboard the ship with Trunks right behind him, closing the door behind him. Inside in one of the bedrooms sat Li, Tokiya and Goren.  
  
"Did we take off yet?" Goren asked as he looked at Tokiya.  
  
"I don't think so" she said as she looked at Li. He shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the two of them.  
  
"Do you think they're going to find us in here?" Tokiya asked as she looked at Li. Again Li shrugged his shoulders as he jumped off the bed and walked over to the window.  
  
"I don't know but I hope we lose soon. I want to get my mom back now" he said. Tokiya and Li just nodded his head. Just then Goren looked to see the bag Tokiya had in her hands.  
  
"What is in that thing anyway?" he asked as he reached for the bag. Pulling it away, Tokiya glared at him.  
  
"None of your business" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Goren growled as he dove for the bag but Tokiya moved back causing him to hit the floor. She laughed as she stood up on the bed and jumped up and down.  
  
"Nice try" she said with a laugh. Goren just looked at her with a frown on his face. Li laughed as he watched Tokiya jump up and down and at Goren for his failed attempt.  
  
"We better get out of here" Trunks said as he sat in one of the chairs. Goten nodded his head as he sat beside him.  
  
"Is everything clear mom?" Trunks asked as he spoke into the intercom.  
  
"Everything's clear" Bulma said. Nodding his head, Trunks put his seatbelt on as did Goten.  
  
"Ready?" he asked as he prepared to press the ignition button. Goten nodded his head as he sat back.  
  
"Here we go!" Trunks yelled as he pressed the button. In a roar of noise, the ship quickly flew off the ground and straight into the air.  
  
"HANG ON!" Li yelled as he grabbed onto the bed. Tokiya yelled slightly as she grabbed onto Li. Wrapping his arms around her, Li held her close as he tried to hold onto the bed as well.  
  
"WERE ARE THE SEATBELTS?" Goren yelled as he held onto the bed as well. Everyone just held on as the ship disappeared out of the earths atmosphere and into space.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Trunks and Goten are on the way but so are they're kids. Will the kids get caught? And what happens when Gigi and Cheena run into each other on Vegetasai? What happens to them? Find out in the next chapter. REVIEW! THANKS!! 


	8. Amnesia and Pain

Goten shut his eyes tight as the spaceship soared off into space and slowed down. As soon as the ships speed returned to normal, he sat up and opened his eyes and smiled at Trunks.  
  
"What a rush! I hope that doesn't happen when we land!"  
  
"Yeah! We would be flatter than pancakes." Trunks agreed as he sat up and looked outside.  
  
"Earth looks beautiful from here. But you know what, I feel bad not bringing the kids."  
  
"Believe me Trunks, it's for the better. They would slow us down."  
  
They just continued in conversation to pass time until they reached Vegetasai.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Goren let go of the bed as soon as the spaceship slowed down. But smirked as he realized Li and Tokiya were still holding each other.  
  
"Ok! Li, Tokiya, you can let go of each other now!"  
  
Li and Tokiya looked up at each other and grew slightly red at the face and immediately let go. Tokiya sat in a little corner of the room by herself as she wrote in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Li just really made my day. The ship that we snuck into was blasting off into space, and while it was taking off, Li held me so close I thought he'd never let me go. He helped me, and, it really makes me feel better knowing that he cares. But...he must never find out that I like him, otherwise it would mean the loss of my best friend... He'd probably run away from me. Oh well, maybe it's better it remains a secret. Anyway, we are here to find our mothers. That's all. It's late, and I'd better be going to bed now. Let's hope dad doesn't find us.  
  
Tokiya  
  
Tokiya then shut the diary quickly hearing Goren walk up to her. Carrying it with her, she walked up to the room's door and locked it, making sure Trunks and Goten couldn't come in.  
  
"This is a good room you picked Li, it's on the bottom floor of the ship. Our dads won't be coming here, at least not if it isn't an emergency."  
  
Li smiled as she congratulated him. Tokiya then yawned, took her hair loose from her pigtails, letting her long, pink hair reach the back of her knees. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired."  
  
"Me too!" Goren replied as he sleepily yawned. Tokiya jumped on the bed and faced the wall and tucked her diary underneath her pillow. Li then sat next to her and looked at the back of her head. Then Goren jumped up besides Li, sandwiching him between Tokiya and himself. Goren immediately began snoring and Tokiya groaned and stuffed a pillow into his face to shut him up. Li laughed when Goren was drowned out by the pillow and watched as Tokiya fell asleep. Li smiled as he watched her sleep, but then he laid down next to her and Goren as he grew tired too and let himself fall asleep, after noticing a very small book under Tokiya's pillow.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Goten put autopilot on the spaceship as he leaned back on his chair and laid back, and looked to Trunks, only to see that his eyes were shut.  
  
"I guess you're tired too, huh Trunks?"  
  
Trunks just nodded, keeping his eyes shut as a smile crept on his face. "Yes, now would you please shut up so I can get some sleep?"  
  
Goten laughed as Trunks fell asleep, and stared out the window, watching the stars and planets pass them by again. He shut his eyes in boredom.  
  
"I hope we get there soon..."  
  
Goten looked at the flashing buttons on the panel ahead of him and drifted to sleep, realizing it was late. ______________________________________________________________  
  
"Raditz! Would you get off me?!!" Gigi yelled as he leaned her against the wall of their tiny spaceship and he leaned against her.  
  
"No... it wouldn't be fun." He smirked as he then forced a rough kiss on her, followed by a hard slap by Gigi.  
  
"I've had enough of you!" Gigi screamed as she delivered a swift kick to his groin and smirked in satisfaction as he fell to the ground groaning and breathing for air. Using this opportunity, Gigi went to the controls and tried piloting back to Earth. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she growled and kicked the board.  
  
Raditz scowled, but then smirked as he stared at Gigi. "Persistent. I like that." Gigi glared at him, then rammed an angry fist into the buttons on the keyboard. Suddenly, the ship began to shake as it moved faster.  
  
"Woman! You put on the boosters to the thing!"  
  
Gigi frowned as she folded her arm over her chest. "For you wouldn't that be a good thing?"  
  
"THE BOOSTERS USED FOR TAKEOFF ONLY!!! YOU JUST ACTIVATED THEM!! WE'LL CRASH AND BE CRUSHED ON THE PLANET!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Gigi just screamed as the ship pummeled to Vegetasai and Raditz held her during impact, little did she know that a familiar face would run into her later. A few days after she would crash to be exact.  
  
She kept pressing a whole bunch of buttons. "There HAS to be a way to stop the boosters!" ______________________________________________________________  
  
Li woke up in the middle of the night. He just couldn't stay asleep for that long. He stared around the room and realized it was really big. He then looked over at Goren. He was tangled up un his blankets, snoring as he slept. He then looked at Tokiya. She stayed still as she slept, unlike Goren. However, she was facing towards the metal wall. He then saw the little book underneath her head.  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt to just take a little peek", Li said.  
  
Li slipped his hand under her pillow and slid the book gently out, so he wouldn't wake Tokiya up. As he started to open the diary, Tokiya's pencil rolled out and it flipped open to her most recent entry. Li quickly breezed through it. He was confused. Tokiya liked him? He stared in puzzlement at the book a long time. He then tossed the book away. It hit a wall and woke Tokiya up.  
  
"Huh?" She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and gasped as she saw her diary on the floor and Li awake and staring at her in an emotion she couldn't make out by his eyes. Was it a confused look? Anger?  
  
"Li! You.. y-you read my diary!"  
  
Li kept quiet as she kept staring at her. He didn't know how to react to it.  
  
"Li! I'm sorry! I -"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Li yelled as he brought his hand against Tokiya's left cheek and slapped her.  
  
Tokiya faced the other way and felt a sting and hotness where he slapped her as it turned into a hand-shaped bruise. Tears started welling up in her eyes. Not from pain, she knew ho to handle pain. She was tearing in fear she just lost her friend.  
  
She was about to speak until there was a loud 'THUD!' and the ship started shaking. Goren woke up and looked up as he saw a metal beam swing as one half of it got loose. The loose half swung down and hit a tank on a side of a wall. It burst, setting fire to the room.  
  
Out of instinct, Goren grabbed Li's hand and started running for the exit. Tokiya, still in shock didn't realize the room went on fire as fast as Li and Goren did. As soon as she saw it she got up and began running. The secure part of the burning metal beam fell and the beam began to fall. Tokiya kept running. Li and Goren had already gotten out. However, the beam fell down and hit Tokiya really hard in the back of the head. Unconscious, Tokiya's clothes caught fire and she began to burn under the crushing weight of the beam.  
  
Outside, Li and Goren closed the door to keep the fire from reaching them as they caught their breaths.  
  
"We have to tell our dads about this. If we don't they wont know and then the fire might ruin the ship and we'll never be able to find or mothers."  
  
Li just nodded. He then looked around and realized someone was missing. "Goren, where's Tokiya?"  
  
"Tokiya? Isn't she behind me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Shoot!" Goren yelled as he bolted back into the fiery room.  
  
Li waited for Goren to come back. When he did, he dragged Tokiya out with a couple of burns himself and closed the door as he laid her down.  
  
Goren saw Tokiya, with several parts of her burnt, lying still with a bruised cheek. He pointed to it. He realized it was too big to be his hand. Tokiya's hand was about the same size of her bruise, but why would she slap herself so hard? The only one left was.  
  
"Li? You slapped her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"I read her diary. I found out that she likes me and I was confused. I.. I didn't know what to do..."  
  
Goren didn't bother answering him as he shook Tokiya. "Wake up Tokiya. Tokiya?!"  
  
He put his head on her chest to check for a heartbeat. It was barely there, but she was still alive. He continued shaking her.  
  
Tokiya slowly opened her eyes and groaned as she held the back of her head.  
  
"Tokiya! You're okay!"  
  
Tokiya looked confused. "Tokiya? Who's Tokiya? . Who are you?" She looked at Li and looked confused. "Who are you people?" She then blacked out again from all the pain she was in.  
  
Li and Goren's eyes opened wide. Goren looked at Li. "She can't remember me or you." Li said.  
  
"That, and she has a lot of burns. I have to go get dad. Maybe there is a medical kit he has."  
  
Li just nodded as he saw Goren leave to go get Goten. He was now by himself with Tokiya. Or whoever she thinks she is. 


	9. Surprise on Vegetasai

Enraged, Gigi kept pressing all the buttons, hoping that maybe one of them would shut off the boosters before they would burn into a crisp reentering Vegetasai's atmosphere. She pounded them so hard, that some broke and cut her hands until she was bleeding. She suddenly thought of an idea.  
  
"Raditz! How many more minutes until we enter the atmosphere?"  
  
"About two."  
  
"Then we have two minutes to open this door and fly ourselves through."  
  
"We can't open the door."  
  
"WHY NOT?!!" Gigi yelled sounding extremely infuriated.  
  
Raditz frowned as he spoke. "While boosts are on, the doors automatically lock themselves tight to stop oxygen from leaking out just in case."  
  
"Well, then I have to but a door and hold my breath!!!" Gigi screamed as she whirled around and started blasting the door. She only left a few dents, setting the ship on fire. Exhausted, she realized, that Raditz and her would have to work together to escape their fiery graves.  
  
"Raditz! Get over here and start blasting away!!" Gigi yelled as she continued blasting and looking at the wall. Raditz realized where she was getting at and immediately joined her. In a hurry, some of Raditz's blasts were not well aimed and hit Gigi's tail, cutting it clear off, and cutting the edges of her brown hair off. Ignoring the pain, Gigi kept blasting.  
  
~*I can't believe we have to depend on each other to get out. with this idiot?*~ Gigi thought to herself as the wall started giving in. The wall broke.  
  
They held their breaths as they jumped out of the hole and flew as fast as they could before they ran out of air. ~*As long as I can hold on till I enter its atmosphere, I'm fine*~ Gigi thought as she flew on, holding her breath as long as she could. From a short distance, she could see a slight cloud of air surrounding her planet.  
  
Raditz maintained hot pursuit of Gigi by remaining closely behind. He did not feel like letting her out of his sight ever again.  
  
With almost no air, eyes tearing and faces red, Raditz and Gigi exhaustedly entered the air.  
  
"I-I feel so dizzy." Gigi said as she wobbled in the air as she hovered. Still tired, she took in the air she took for granted back home on Earth, happy to let it return to her lungs. There was no way she would fly all the way down to the planet's ground from all the way up there. It would take too much energy. She smiled as she stopped floating and just let herself dive down and down towards the ground.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS WOMAN?!!" Raditz screamed as he flew after her, not able to keep up. The last thing he wanted Gigi to be flattened down to nothing.  
  
Gigi just stared on as she fell through the clouds, falling, faster, and faster. As soon as she saw the ground coming close to her, she hovered, giving herself a safe landing.  
  
"Well, not that I'm here. *pant* *pant* I.. I should find a spot to rest before I get into the space port to return to Earth." She muttered as she wobbled and slowly made her way to King Vegeta's planet. She stopped for a moment and smiled. "It's a good thing I found this before I jumped out." She said as she pulled her wedding ring from a pouch in her gi and put it back it back on her ring finger, then continued walking.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Kanato smiled as he looked at Cheena. But that smile quickly turned into a frown when he realized realizes she was scowling at him.  
  
"You'll pay for taking me away you freak!" She screamed as she brought her clenched fist out to punch him square in the face until she realizes he was smiling and slowly pulled out his remote.  
  
"Remember this, Cheena?"  
  
Cheena growled as she put her fist down. He would shock her to end with that thing. But she had to get rid of it somehow. While she was thinking, Cheena looked out of the window as she saw a small, burnt, destroyed spaceship float by. Only the charred frame of the ship remained. By that, she saw a sign that said SC-027, and burnt pieces of clothing. She seemed confused as she looked at Kanato, who saw the wreckage as well. But he only started laughing as soon as he saw it.  
  
"Oh well, he got his wish. They were together. They even died together!"  
  
"Who?" Cheena asked?  
  
"Well, do the names Gigi and Raditz ring a bell?" He started laughing again as he saw her shocked expression on her face as she pressed both hands on the cold window.  
  
Cheena looked harder at the remains. She gasped with horror when she saw pieces of an orange and violet gi, a white, burnt tail, and brown strands of hair. She knew then, without a doubt, Gigi was in that ship. She ignored pieces of blue and white armor. She couldn't believe that Gigi was just killed. She remembered all the fun times they had together, all the times she saw her play with her kids, all the wonderful moments they all shared, the Briefs and Son family. And now, a part of it was gone.  
  
'Wait a second. How did Kanato know about Raditz being in that ship. And how did he know that Gigi was in there as well? Hmm. hold it. Raditz must have kidnapped her just like me! Kanato and Raditz must have met some time after her and I left Vegetasai. They both liked us, so they must have both came here together. Those bastards!!' Cheena thought. She growled at Kanato.  
  
"How could you do this?!!" Cheena screamed.  
  
"Easily." Kanato said calmly and began laughing again. He laughed so hard, he didn't notice that Cheena's wedding ring had fallen out of his pocket. He also didn't notice that it landed right by her hands. As he continued laughing, she quickly slid it back onto her hand.  
  
Cheena thought to herself. 'I'll avenge Gigi's death myself. I'd hate to tell Goten, Tokiya and Goren that she's dead, but I'll avenge her. She was too good a friend to lose!"  
  
Cheena saw Kanato's remote and quickly snatched it away from him.  
  
"Cheena! Give that back!"  
  
"Make me, you jerk!" She yelled back.  
  
"Oh, I will!" Kanato growled. He sent a blast at Cheena's face.  
  
Cheena, getting hit by it, dropped the remote as she held her face. Kanato picked it up.  
  
"Watch it girl!" He yelled as he held it tight. "We will be landing in a half hour, so I suggest that you behave until we get out of here."  
  
"You're just lucky that in this small ship I have no room to leave." Cheena growled back.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Gigi made it to her old room. As she opened the door, she was amazed at how clean the room was. She figured that it would be swarming with dust due to her absence. She suddenly figured the answer. Raditz had been occupying her past residence while she was away. He saw a picture of him. And a picture of Kanato. But she didn't know who Kanato was? She stared at the picture confusedly. Had Raditz and a friend been living here together? She wanted to know what was going on, and knowing Raditz, he wouldn't come clean unless he had to.  
  
She went into her old closet, and found that that was left untouched, because she pulled out a small, dusty energy pistol and smiled.  
  
"You should do the trick!" Gigi smiled as she dusted it off. She then pulled out ropes and tape. "Knowing Raditz, he'd know this is the first place I'd head off to, so all I have to do is wait."  
  
Gigi quickly hid behind the door and waited for him to walk in.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Gigi? Where are -"  
  
Raditz did not have a chance to finish. Gigi hit him hard behind the head with the gun and his world went black.  
  
~*A few moments later*~  
  
Raditz's eyes fluttered open. His head hurt him and he wanted to hold it. But his hands were taped and tied together. He gasped in shock when he realized this. He was in even more shock as he felt the head of a gun on his right temple.  
  
"G-Gigi?"  
  
"That's right you pathetic being!" She held the picture of Kanato in front of his face. "Now, if you don't tell me everything about this guy, I'll blast your brains out. Got it?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So, Cheena was kidnapped too?"  
  
"Yes. Now, let me go!"  
  
Gigi put her finger on the trigger. "You will tell me where Cheena will be landing if you want to keep on living!" She said with a cold glint in her eyes. Cold enough, it sent shivers up Raditz's spine.  
  
"They'll be landing at Section 3 at the Space Port in a few moments."  
  
"Thanks." Gigi said. "Have fun getting out of this!" Gigi then ran out, leaving Raditz to find his own escape.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Cheena walked out sadly out of the spaceship. She was furious inside at Kanato inside, but she was too busy thinking of her escape. However, an odd person, dressed in black came across their way. Who ever it was, had long brown hair, done in a extended, high ponytail, blowing in the wind. The person spoke to Kanato.  
  
"Kanato. I must ask for the remote to Cheena's necklace."  
  
Cheena's eyes went wide open. How did this person know who they were?  
  
"I have no clue what the hell you are talking about you wretch! So get lost."  
  
"I will only ask one last time Kanato."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, I guess I have no choice but to fight you."  
  
"Right. Get out of the way Cheena."  
  
"Are you crazy?!! And miss my chance to escape?" Cheena yelled. "Give me the goddamn remote!" She screamed as she tackled him to the floor and finally, after minutes of fighting, got the remote. But then she was punched hard across the face as Kanato came back up, but was knocked back down by this mysterious person. She reached down, grabbed a key, and undid Cheena's neck for her.  
  
"Boy, that was a close one Cheena!" A female voice spoke under her black hood, which hid her eyes, but not her smile. She took off the necklace and threw it and the remote to the floor. "Would you like to do the honors Cheena?"  
  
"With pleasure." Said Cheena as she smashed them both with a blast. "But, I would like to know, who are you?"  
  
"Okay! I'll show you!" The girl laughed as she took her hood off, her black robes and ponytail, to reveal a longhaired brunette woman, wearing a familiar gi.  
  
"GIGI?!!" 


End file.
